The Dreaded Mistletoe, A random DN Christmas fanfi
by SapphireMistress
Summary: Just an ordinary Christmas day, but Light ends up with someone unexpected under the mistletoe...


The Dreaded Mistletoe

A DN fanfic by:

YuuriCullen

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note (I wish I did.) or any of the characters. Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba own all the rights to Death Note....the only thing I own here is my crazy imagination...

AN: A Christmas treat for all of you guys! I tried doing a funny as crack story, but I think this isn't it...it started out funny, but I think it ended as...uhm...yeah...but I hope you do enjoy this...and...Btw...THIS ISN'T A SHOUNEN-AI STORY! I just did this out of plain randomness. I actually thought of this in the washroom...and I actually imagined Near giggling...it was so adorable!!!! But I feel sorry for Mello-kun...but it's just plain amusing...(lol) Really random, as you can see! Well, enjoy! (Even if this really isn't likely) And I don't like MelloxLight...just something really random I came up with...AAAGH! THIS IS TORTURING ME! Just read on and enjoy...

L, Matt, and Near were already inside the living room in L's apartment, waiting for Light and Mello to come. It's snowing heavily on this Christmas night.

"What's taking them so long?" asked an irritated Matt.

"Don't worry, they said they'll come." Near said.

Soon enough, they heard knocking on the apartment door.

"Well, that must be Raito-kun." L said, as he opened the door.

"Stop being so smart..." Matt said.

"I'll stop if you stop your gaming addiction..."

"TOUCHE!" Light gleefully exclaimed, as he entered the apartment and stood by the door to remove his soaky-wet boots, and hang his winter coat in the coat closet.

L went back to the kitchen to get the gingerbread cookies from the oven.

Another knock was heard, with some long strings of profanity and munching of something crunchy, which, in this case, can be identified as chocolate.

This time, Light opened the door.

"Oh...hi Lightbulb..." a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, leather wearing, chocolate-munching, boy said.

"STOP CALLING ME LIGHTBULB, MELLO!" the brunette, who's wearing a red turtleneck sweater, shouted.

"No way...." Mello snickered. "It amuses me to see you angry."

"COOKIES ARE DONE!" L happily announced as he went back to the living room. Everyone looked at him, but then, he looked at Light and Mello, who were still standing at the doorway, and laughed his head off.

"WHAT! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" the two boys at the doorway yelled.

Matt looked up from his game, and Near looked at them, and dropped his Optimus Prime toy. _He never dropped his toy...ever_...

Then, the redhead in stripes and goggles, which is Matt, laughed out loud alongside the pale, white-haired, pyjama-wearing boy sitting on the floor, which is Near.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU THREE LAUGHING YOUR F*****G HEADS OFF?!" both boys asked, really annoyed.

L tried to say something, but failed, and continued to laugh. Near was giggling, and his face was really red, and was gasping for air. Matt only had the strength to raise his index finger, meaning for Light and Mello to look up.

They did, and a gasp of shock escaped from their lips. Their faces were paler than Near's or L's. A horrified look can be seen on both faces. Light sighed and leaned on the coat closet for support.

_THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! _They both thought.

"Tha-t-th-that's n-n-not _mistletoe, _is it?" The usually tough Mello stuttered.

"THAT'S WHY WE'RE LAUGHING, YOU IDIOT!" Matt said, in between laughters.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M KISSING SCARFACE OVER THERE!"

"SAME HERE, MR. CLEAN!"

"No one fell victim to that last year, so just do it!" Near said, still giggling

"NO!" both the blonde and the brunette said.

"No other way...if you don't, no presents, no talking, and you'll get kicked out at the party." L said, leaving them no choice, but to do it.

Light and Mello sighed and gulped.

"Do we need to do it?"

"Lip to lip." Matt closed the case, leaving the two no escape.

Light wanted to cry, shout at them and leave, but it's Christmas...and he can't stand being ignored by his friends.

Mello's thoughts were the same; except for the crying part...he wanted to choke them to death...

"Just imagine that Mello's a girl." Matt spat out.

Even Light had to laugh at that. "It's not that hard!"

"OH NO YOU JUST DID NOT CALL ME A GIRL!!!!!" Mello said, as he prepared himself to kick Light hard in the face.

"Gentlemen, and _Mello_, let's not fight at Christmas night, alright?

"How could you, L?" Mello asked the raven-haired guy in a white long-sleeved shirt, and jeans.

"Because I _can_..." he smirked.

"TOUCHE, L-KUN!" Light cheered.

"You're ganging up on me! I see how it is!"

Near grumbled and shouted, "JUST DO IT ALREADY AND GET IT OVER WITH!"

Both Light and Mello grumbled.

"Lightbulb, no mentioning of what's about to happen, take this to the grave, alright!" Mello hissed.

Light nodded nervously.

"You! Keep this quiet, alright!" Mello hissed to the others.

They nodded anxiously.

"Alright..." Mello sighed, and moved in for the kill...

Mello pinned Light to the closet, then kissed Light's soft, pink, lips very gently.

Light felt this strange chill down his spine and gave in to the kiss.

Mello never expected Light to give in this easily...well, not to give in at all...

His tongue was slithering in every corner of Light's mouth.

Light was surprised at this...he never expected the blonde to be a good kisser...actually, he's better than Misa...

Mello pulled away for air, then Light struck back...when I say struck back, I meant _kissed back_...

Mello was taken by surprise, which rarely happens.

This time, Light was in control.

A very soft gasp was heard from the other three watching in the living room.

"Holy Crap..." said an awed Matt.

"My eyes! Oh my gosh!" Near whispered as he covered his charcoal-black eyes.

L...was speechless for the first time in his life...

Mello them moved down to Light's jaw, then to his neck. He nibbled his skin quite a bit, and Light let out a slight squeal of delight...

"Ummm...guys...you might just want to continue in the guest room, because I don't want your DNA all over my coat closet." L said.

Mello pulled away, and sighed.

"There. We did it. Happy?" he folded his arms across his chest.

_Very happy...._ Light thought...then shuddered at this.

"Whew...glad that was over!" Matt exclaimed.

"Got that right..." Mello snickered.

_Well, not really that happy..._ Mello thought, and then shuddered at the thought.

"Well, mistletoes and Christmas really does strange things, right?" L said.

"That's an understatement!" Matt laughed.

_Yeah, it does...it might even bring the closest of enemies closer than it seems...._Mello and Light thought, as they continued to celebrate the holiday in L's apartment.

AN: ok...that was the weirdest thing for me to write...EVER! It's strange enough that Mello and Light kissed, but it's even stranger for them to have the same thought at the end...*shudders*

Note: I don't Like MelloxLight! Just did this out of pure randomness, alright! R&R please! It makes L sweeter than he already is!


End file.
